My Valentine
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Hermione pays Blaise back for Christmas...Sequel to Twelve Days
1. Chapter 1

**My Valentine**

A black hooded figure reached out and grabbed the first year by his collar and pulled him into an unused classroom.

"What's the password to the Gryffindor common room this week? Quick!"  
The boy who spoke wasn't wearing his school robes. The poor first year wouldn't even be able to turn the mystery man in.

"Eros," he stammered, terrified.

* * *

"What do you think Blaise has gotten you for—Bloody Hell!" Ginny said. Hermione stopped short as she saw the Gryffindor common room; full to the walls with red and white roses, with a banner that said, "For Hermione." "He is in so much trouble," she told Ginny with an evil smile.

* * *

Blaise winked and grinned as Hermione turned bright red. Normally, she was too quick, but every so often he'd catch her ogling him. It was fun watching her blush, but he had a feeling he should tone it down. Today was Valentine's Day and she had yet to get him back for the Twelve Days of Christmas stunt that past December. And, of course, the common room full of flowers that morning. He was terrified. She'd been giving him conspiratorial glances all week, so god only knew what was going to happen.

"Blaise, you finished mate?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaise got up and followed Draco out of the hall.

The entire way to Charms, Blaise had a feeling that he was being watched. It was odd, he was always slightly paranoid (it came with living with a mother who slept with Death Eaters and then killed them and took their gold), but never like this. As he took his seat, he looked around him. A bright red envelope appeared and dropped to the ground.

"Please, god, don't let it be a Love Howler or something…" he muttered, then smacked Draco as the blonde laughed.

Against his and Draco's better judgment, Blaise went ahead and opened it. Words scrolled up from the bottom of the page in Hermione's girly handwriting. It was a poem.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you.  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you._

_**(Water)**_

"What the hell?" Draco asked from over Blaise's shoulder.

"No idea mate…" Blaise shook his head.

It was lucky he had Charms first, rather than, say, Potions; because he had absolutely no attention span for the rest of class. He was just trying to figure out what the last word on the page had meant. Water? What about water?

"I'll be right back," he told Draco as they left Flitwick's class.

He rocketed up two flights of stairs and down a corridor. Taking advantage of one of the few secret passages he actually liked to uses, he came out right in front of the Arithmancy classroom. Hermione gave him a smirk when he appeared.

"Yes, Blaise dear?" she chuckled.

"The poem was lovely, but what's this about water?" he smiled, hugging her.

"It's a clue."

"A clue to what?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow.

"To your present. You'll get the next one when you get to class."

"Alright," he said. "I'll see you later then?"

"Hopefully," Hermione grinned. "If you figure out the clues…"

Blaise rolled his eyes dramatically and began walking back to class…


	2. Chapter 2

**My Valentine**

Blaise's mad dash through the castle ensured that he made it to the Herbology greenhouses a minute early. As he slid to a halt next to Draco, he noticed a solitary rose floating over the table, and Professor Sprout wearing an amused expression. As his panic began to build again, the rose began to sing:

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws erupted into applause as the rose dissolved and reformed as a note. A note with his name on it…

"Master Zabini, if you would be so kind as to pick up your valentine, we can begin class," Sprout smiled.

Blaise did as he was told, and saw one word written on the opposite side of the card as his name: **Dark**. What in the hell, Hermione? As he dug out holes in the tray of soil for whatever they were planting that day, he tried to figure out what the words meant. Water, dark; water, dark. The lake maybe? But what about the lake? Was the poem (a Muggle song, if he remembered correctly) part of the clue? Halfway through the lesson, he sloshed water on himself as he pondered each verse. Drying himself, he slugged Draco in the arm for chuckling at him.

**MV**

"Hermione," Blaise whispered across the aisle in Transfiguration. "_Hermione!_"

"What?" she mouthed at him.

"What the hell?" with a smile, he pointed to the two valentines that were sticking out of his bag.

"Figure it out," she grinned. "Do you want the next one?"

"Later!" he insisted. To his intense relief, she nodded.

It was going to be a very long day…


	3. Chapter 3

**My Valentine**

Blaise looked at the doors of the Great Hall, a dilemma on his hands. He knew, for a fact, that Hermione's next clue would be in there during lunch; maximum visibility. He couldn't go in there. On the other hand, he was hungry. His growling stomach won the debate and he entered the Great Hall. He sat down and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was smiling at him; that was an extremely bad sign. He made the "go ahead" motion with his hands, and she put him out of his misery. The gargoyles that lined the hall began to sing:

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

As Blaise tried to make himself invisible by sheer willpower, he noticed that the candles had come out of the chandelier and were spelling his next clue: **Quiet**. He glared at Hermione as the rest of the hall applauded and catcalled. She smirked at him and continued eating her lunch.

**MV**

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose. His free hour after lunch was being spent getting annoyed at Hermione. He hadn't made his presents hard! There hadn't been clues, just anticipation.

"Water, dark, quiet. Water, dark, quiet," he repeated to himself. It had to be the lake. Maybe she was planning dinner by the lake? Or swimming? He had no idea. Checking his watch, he scooped up the two paper valentines and put them back in his bag. Potions class was sure to be interesting.

**_LbN: Reviews are lovely!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_LbN: Hope you guys like the chapter! Reviews are most welcome!_**

**My Valentine**

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Please??"

"No!"

"Hermione!"

"No, Blaise," Hermione laughed. "You have to figure it out. Trust me, it's not that hard."

"Well," Blaise huffed. "Will you at least answer a question?"

"Depends on the question."

"The clues, are they the entire message including the song? Or are they just the words at the end?"

"Just the word. The song is strictly for entertainment," she grinned.

"Thanks," Blaise rolled his eyes. Professor Slorth walked out just then and beckoned them into the Potions classroom.

"Hey Blaise, you figured out those clues yet?" Draco asked when they sat down.

"No. Maybe the lake, I think. So far, I've got dark, quiet, and water; so it would make sense."

"Quiet everyone," Slorth called before Draco could reply. "Today, we will be making Remembrance Elixers. Who can tell me what these are used for?"

Years of training turned everyone's eye to Hermione before she could even raise her hand. Blaise repressed a laugh with difficulty as she rolled her eyes and began to explain how to use the potion. By the time she was done, Gryffindor was leading in points by about fifty…

"So what do you think?" Blaise asked Draco after they started to work.

"I'd say—" he cut off as the potion vial began to chime.

Vials, with various amounts of liquid, were being tapped by a small mallet; filling the room with a very familiar tune. Professor Slorth smiled but didn't look up from her book as gold letters spelled out the lyrics:

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

The mallet stopped tapping the vials, and dissolved, as the rose had, into a small note card. Slorth picked it up and held it in front of her.

"Master Zabini, I believe this belongs to you," she said.

Blaise rushed to the front and opened the card, not caring that everyone was staring at him. **First**, was all that was written on it. Abandoning all pretense, he looked over at Hermione, bewilderment written all over his face.

"What?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Your seat, Master Zabini," Slorth said. He could tell she was trying not to laugh. With a sigh, he went and sat next to Draco.

**_LbN: Don't forget to go vote, if you want to! The poll's on my profile!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_LbN: Happy reading!!_**

**My Valentine**

"Blaise, we've gone over this twenty times," Draco lamented. "It's the lake! And the next clue will probably tell you where you're going after that."

They were walking back from Potions, during which Hermione had stooped to a new low and told Professor Slorth what the surprise was. After Blaise's obvious distress upon receiving his new clue, their professor got curious and asked Hermione what was going on. Knowing it would infuriate him, she'd walked past Blaise (extra sway in the hips; since she wasn't torturing him enough) and quietly told Slorth. He'd let Draco take the reigns of the project, preferring to sit back and ponder the clues; occasionally asking for Draco's normally unhelpful opinion. Had he done this in Snape's class, he'd have gotten no marks, Slytherin or not, but Slorth was far more indulgent with her students and had let him share Draco's high grade. She was, after all, partly to blame for his heightened frustration…

"Yeah," Blaise nodded as they entered the common room. "Probably."

"Tell you what," Draco said. "Let's drop our stuff and have a round of Quidditch. It'll take your mind off things until the next clue."

"Alright," Blaise grinned.

But it wasn't to be. As he dropped his book bag next to his trunk, he spotted another card on his pillow. Jumping onto his bed (and scaring the hell out of Draco in the process) he flipped the card over and read:

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
'Cause all I need  
Is you, my valentine  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine.

**(Hidden- 5:00)**

"Hidden?" Draco peered over his shoulder.

"Hidden."

"Ok, so the first place is dark, quiet, and there's water," Draco said. "But hidden?"

"Hid—Hidden!" Blaise yelped. "I am the DUMBEST son of a witch alive! How didn't I figure this out sooner? Urrrghh!" he flopped back on the bed. "I can't believe she practically had to spell it out for me…First! Not where to go first, first as in an event. Our first kiss!"

"Er…" Draco said. "Well, I'm happy for you mate; but I'm still confused as hell."

"I'll tell you later," Blaise laughed, glancing at his watch. "I've got twenty minutes to get there, and it's a bit of a walk…See you!"

Leaving Draco looking puzzled, Blaise grabbed Hermione's present out of his trunk and bolted out of the dorm.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! You'll find out where it is next chapter, promise :)...Send reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_LbN: Here you go! Hope you like it!_**

**My Valentine**

Emerging from the dungeons' corridor, Blaise spied the very man he was about to dash seven flights of stairs to see. He slid to a halt in front of Potter, and before he could get a word out, was handed a length of silvery material.

"Hermione said you might need this," Harry smiled. "Lose it and I kill you. Creatively. Over a period…"

"Cheers Potter," Blaise grinned, and looking both ways to make sure no one else was watching, threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself.

"Have fun," Harry muttered, and opened the door for the Slytherin.

Blaise walked out into the cold air, glad that he'd remembered his boots and coat. There wasn't much snow on the ground, but regular shoes would have been soaked. He walked down to where the grounds connected with the Forest and started along the east path. Waving his wand behind him to cover his tracks, he hoped he didn't come across Hagrid on the way. The sharp _crunch! crunch! _of his feet on the thin layer of snow would give him away. As the trees began to get farther apart and the landscape became rockier, Blaise heard the sound of rushing water. With a smile, he walked down a slope toward a small crevice in the rocks that turned out to be the entrance to a rather large cave.

"Lumos," he whispered, taking off the cloak.

The cave began to open up, and finally, he came to where the waterfall spilled out into a lake inside the mountain. Hermione was there; having conjured a fire, table and chairs for the two of them. There was also food. Lots of food.

"Bloody hell," Blaise grinned.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Hermione hugged him as he approach.

"And you," Blaise handed her a small wrapped box.

"Your present is…on its way," Hermione said cryptically. "I promise there's a point to our date being here. Besides sentimental value," she smiled. "Shall we eat?"

Blaise walked over and held out a chair for Hermione. As soon as he sat down, Hermione uncovered the trays of food. Before Blaise had gotten there, the house elves had delivered chicken and rice with carrots for dinner and an assortment of small cakes for dessert. Over the meal, Blaise made Hermione feel nice and guilty for torturing him all day.

"Well, I thought that this would've been the first place you thought of; if you want to know the truth," she smiled. "So when you didn't guess it, I figured I'd have a little fun with you. But I did start to feel bad during Potions…"

"As well you should!" Blaise laughed. "Go on and open your present."

Hermione unwrapped the case and opened the box.

"Oh, Blaise!" she squeaked, taking the necklace out of the box. "It's gorgeous; thank you!"

"You're very welcome," Blaise stood and went over to put it on her. "Looks great," he said, when she turned to look at him.

"You want yours now?" she asked.

"Alright!"

They walked down the rocks to the edge of the river and Hermione waved her wand. For a moment, nothing happened, but then a small whirlpool traveled down the waterfall to the center of the river in front of them. A ship, the size of a shoebox came up from it and floated toward them.

"I know how much you like models," Hermione smiled as he bent down to look at the boat. "So I got you one of the German ships that you didn't have. I have no idea how to put them together, so they had to ship it; hence the whirlpool."

"It's awesome!" Blaise stood back up and hugged her. "Thanks!"

"I didn't exactly show you up for Christmas, but I think you suffered a little bit," Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, definitely," he nodded. "Recreating the location of our first kiss was a nice touch as well."

"It's warmer than by the lake, and more private."

"It's great," he pulled her to him. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day," she said, giving him a kiss.

**_LbN: Send reviews!!_**


End file.
